Cinna
Cinna (Er Cina in Italian) in is a temporary playable character in Final Fantasy IX. He is a member of Tantalus and is thus a Thief and an actor. He has a passion for his Hammer (which he lets no one use), exotic coffee, and South Gate Bundt Cake. He is also very skilled with machines. Story Cinna is first seen on the Prima Vista. He participates in the first fight against Baku, and is next seen acting out his part in the play. The purpose of the play was to be a present for Princess Garnet of Alexandria's sixteenth birthday, but also to act as a guise for Tantalus to kidnap her. After acting, Cinna helps Zidane and Garnet escape from Steiner and his Knights of Pluto on the airship. Zidane, Cinna, and Blank eventually corner Steiner, and Cinna helps them escape onto the stage. The Prima Vista escapes, but Queen Brahne destroys it. The ship lands in the Evil Forest. Cinna helps the survivors who landed outside the airship, and stays there, offering goods to Zidane, Steiner, and Vivi before they head out to find Garnet. Cinna, Baku, and Marcus manage to escape the Evil Forest, and Marcus decides to rescue his best friend Blank, who has been petrified. Cinna travels with Marcus to South Gate, where they meet up with Steiner and Garnet, who are returning to Alexandria. Marcus joins Steiner and Garnet, while Cinna waits for a Cable Car to take him back to Lindblum. However, Cinna overstuffs himself with South Gate Bundt Cake, and Baku eventually finds him slacking off, and punishes him for lateness. It is assumed that Cinna returns to Alexandria with Baku and Ruby to help in the struggle against Brahne. After Brahne's death, Ruby decides to open up a minitheater in Alexandria, and Marcus, Blank, and Cinna help her. They decide to take Vivi to the first show, and use him as a decoy so that Ruby will not scold them for lateness. After the destruction of Alexandria, all of Tantalus except Ruby returns to Lindblum to rebuild their headquarters. Marcus asks to borrow Cinna's hammer, but Cinna will not let him have it. Cinna is seen later on the Hilda Garde 3 during the struggle to enter Memoria. In the ending, he puts on another show in Alexandria. Equipment and stats Cinna is a Thief, and thus has Speed. However, his Hammer (which doubles as his weapon) has low Attack power. Since Cinna can never be controlled outside of battle (and since he is only controllable for three battles), it is unknown what else he equips. His stats are transferred to Quina. The player can obtain his hammer by finding all thirteen Stellazio coins. Abilities Since Cinna is only a temporary character, he has no support abilities, and cannot gain EXP or AP. However, he can Steal in battle, similar to the other Thieves. Trivia *In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes of the original Final Fantasy, Cinna is one of the automatic names the player can choose for the Monk Job. *In the German translation Cinna is shown to speak with a thick Bavarian accent, which notably disappears once he is on stage playing his role. This makes him one of the few characters in the pre-voice acting Final Fantasy games to possess an accent. de:Cinna es:Cinna Category:Final Fantasy IX Player Characters Category:Thieves Category:Guest Characters